Sour Straws
by ALittleBitOfFanFicInMyLife
Summary: What happens when Mrs. Knight brings home the boys favorite candy? SLASH WARNING. You don't like a little Kogan maybe this story isnt for you. For the people who do enjoy it... PLEASE READ! AND REVIEW!


Sour Straws

"Boys I'm going to the store with Katie! Behave and don't get into trouble." Mrs. Knight yelled walking out of the apartment.

"Ok mom." Kendall said.

They were all sitting down on the couch watching some action show that made no sense but it _was_ picked by Carlos so they expected it. It seemed everyone's mind was wondering onto something else, except Carlos who was still yelling at the T.V. James was thinking if he should get up and go stare at himself in the bathroom or not. Kendall was wondering what his mom and Katie talk about when they're alone. But Logan, Logan couldn't keep his eyes off of Kendall.

That's all he thought about. In his mind, Camielle was just a friend who liked him and he let her have him until she was done. Just to be nice to her and repay her for the many things she helped him through and many more to come. But in all honesty he just wanted Kendall. No one else. He was so lost in the depth of his eyes he barely heard him talk.

"What?" He said with a smile. "Do I have something on my face?" He said jokingly.

Logan knew what he wanted to say. He wished he could say "Yes you do. You have a look on your face that can send me across the universe." But instead he spat out "No." and turned away.

After a few moments of silence James stood up. "Who wants to play a game?"

"What kinda game?" Carlos said muting his show.

"Ummm….. Truth or Dare." James said.

Kendall and Logan both agreed and they all sat along the couch waiting for someone to start.

"Ok, I'll go first." James said. "Carlos, Truth or Dare?"

Without a second thought Carlos shouted "DARE!"

"OK…. Hang upside down over the balcony…." Carlos ran up the swirly slide and hung over the balcony by his knees. After about a minute he jumped off and went down the swirly slide and back to the couch.

"Ok your turn Carlos" James said gesturing to him.

"James, truth or dare?" he said with a proud smile.

"Dare!" He yelled.

"Fine, go into Katie's room and hide her favorite shirt from her for a week."

"NO! She'll hurt me…." James said backing down from his dare

"You cant back down from your dare James." Kendall said with a smile while the other two boys agreed. James then went off and did his dare and quickly came back.

"Uhg, going in her room scares me….." James said "Ok Kendall truth or dare?"

"Truth" he said

"Be honest, would you ever date or like a dude?" James said and suddenly the game became more interesting to everyone.

"No way, man! I bat for the right team! Where else would I put this?" He gestured towards his crotch as James and Carlos laughed.

Logan's heart immediately shattered but giggled to hide his pain. "Ok Kendall your tur—" He was interrupted by Katie and Mrs. Knight walking in. James and Carlos quickly fled because they hated putting away groceries. So that left Mrs. Knight, Katie, Kendall and Logan. Kendall had found the bag with candy in it. Four packs of sour straws. A different flavor for each of the boys. He finished putting the groceries away and went to his and Logan's room. Logan sat on the couch by himself since Katie and Mrs. Knight had also fled.

He sat there remembering all the words that were just said. He couldn't let anyone know how much they hurt. How much he hurt. He decided to leave. He was the only one out of the four who could drive yet so he left. "Be back later guys!" he yelled and walked out.

He got in the car with tears already out. He turned on the radio only to hear the beginning of 'Into The Ocean' by Blue October. "You've got to be kidding!" This song said everything he was feeling. He was giving up. He wanted something to take him away. Away from everything. Away from Kendall. He didn't want to be around him and hurt all the time. He knew it'd only get worse with time. Things would take a downward spiral and no one would know.

He came to a wooded park. It was usually full of kids but today there was no one. He walked out to the tree he had carved his and Kendall's initials into with a heart surrounding it. He sat there, staring at it for what seemed like forever. "Whatever…." He said angrily and pulled out a pocket knife and was about to scratch away when his phone buzzed. It was Kendall. He answered it.

"What?" He said in an aggravated voice.

"Logie, where are you?" He said worriedly.

"Why do you care?" He said

"Tell me."

"No. I'll be back soon. Leave me alone." He hung up on him and continued to scratch out his initials out of the tree that he one day hoped would be special to them but apparently not. He cried then put his knife into the tree where Kendall's name used to be.

After sitting around and being sad he came back. As soon as he walked in he was hugged by Kendall.

"Get off of me." He said as he pushed him away.

"Logan I was worried. What's wrong? You can tell me." He said in a way too loving voice for what he said earlier.

"No. Like I told you earlier, leave me alone." He said walking over to the couch. Kendall looked at him with sad eyes. He couldn't figure out what was wrong but he knew it had to do with him. He walked into his room put in his head phones and ate some sour straws.

Logan sat there. In pain. He didn't want Kendall touching him if it wasn't going to mean anything. He thought forever about him and to give up wasn't fair! This wasn't fair. When it came to relationships he never got what he wanted. He was going to go into their room and get what he deserved. He at least deserved for Kendall to _pretend_ he liked him.

He got off the couch and peered through the door. He saw Kendall laying on his bed with a sour straw hanging out of his mouth and his headphones blaring in his ears. Perfect. He could come in and not be noticed. He snuck over to Kendall and put the other end of the straw into his mouth. Of course, he didn't notice. After letting him get to the very end their lips met. Logan kissed him not caring what Kendall said. Surprisingly he didn't move he just laid there. Logan straddled him and kissed more. He needed this. Sure he was forcing himself on him but honestly he could care less.

Kendall knew who it was. He remembered what he said earlier and a few hours ago he meant it but after contact with Logan he couldn't stop. He was immediately filled with deep buried feelings he guessed he always had just could never figure out who they were for. Until now. He reached up and took his headphones out and reached around Logan's neck.

Logan stopped. "What are you doing?" He asked shocked.

"You came onto me! What else am I supposed to do?" Kendall said back.

"Then you lied to the guys earlier!" Logan spat back.

"Did not! Now do that again…." He said. Logan was floored at what he just heard. Kendall wanted more? God he was so confusing. He had a bad feeling about it but was to filled with lust to care so he pounced back on top of Kendall and attacked his lips.

Logan grabbed another sour straw and dangled it over Kendall's lips. He immediately jumped up to grab it. They devoured it until their lips met again. They repeated this a few more times before Kendall pushed Logan onto his back and was now teasing him with a straw. Finally Kendall reached over and found there was no more. Only the sugar coating was left at the bottom.

He sat up on top of Logan and pointed to his shirt. "Off. Now." He demanded. Logan quickly threw it off and onto the floor. Kendall began pouring the sugar in a line all the way down right before he would come to the top of Logan's jeans.

"W-what are y-you doing?" Logan mumbled.

"What you came in here for." He started at the top of Logan's chest and licked slowly all the sugar off right down to his jeans. He threatened to go further and he did. He unbuttoned his jeans and licked along his hips. They were both rock solid.

"If you're gonna do something Kendall do it already!" Logan yelled. As soon as he said that he felt a cool breeze and saw the rest of his clothing on the ground. Then, the most amazing feeling happened. Kendall took all of Logan in his mouth and bobbed his head up and down. "Nhhg, Kendall." Was all he could manage to get out. His back arched and he squealed.

Kendall let off with a 'pop'. Logan was done. That's all he needed. He tried to move but Kendall had his hips pinned down. " Nope. You're not going anywhere until I hit that." He said. Logan was surprised at what he just said. He was a different person behind closed doors. He was aggressive, mean, dirty but Logan didn't mind it.

"Fine. But you better hurry…." Logan teased.

"You're a tease? Ah, I know what to do with teases like you…. He spit in his hand and rubbed himself down and slammed inside Logan.

"Owwwww….." Logan said biting his bottom lip. "It…. Hurts.." he said trying to avoid tears. Soon the pain went away. There wasn't much feeling for him but Kendall was moaning like an animal. He layed there and wandered why. "Kendall I don't feel anythi—AHHHH! What was—what did you just- do that again!" He shot out. He wasn't sure what that was but he loved it. He needed it.

"What this?" Kendall said slamming the same spot over and over again.

"Yes…. Yes! Yes! That!" Logan yelled. There were moans coming from both of them every other second. A few thrusts later ropes of cum shot out all over covering both of them. Logan started to scream with every thrust after that. He couldn't contain himself. Finally he felt Kendall's hot load shoot everywhere inside him and if he had a heart condition, which lucky he didn't, or he would've had a heart attack right then and there.

Kendall pulled out and layed beside Logan. It was quiet. Just their heavy panting could be heard.

"Kendall…." Logan said breaking the silence.

"Yes?" He said. He was expecting him to say what usually was to come next. He was prepared for Logan to say 'I love you' or something like that.

"There's more sour straws out there….." He said with smile.

Kendall immediately hoped up, put his pants on and ran out get them. He ran back in, unseen by anyone and locked the door.

"What flavor did you get?" He asked sexually

"Green apple. Why?" He said.

"My favorite…." Logan said.


End file.
